dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Duke Nukem Forever
"What about the game, Duke? Was it any good?" "Yeah, but after twelve f****** years, it should be!" - Duke Nukem and The Holsom twins. Duke Nukem Forever 'is the fourth game in the main series as a sequel to the 1996 game Duke Nukem 3D. It is being released by Gearbox Software and 2K Games for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and Microsoft Windows on June 14, 2011 in North America and June 10, 2011 globally. The two-level demo was released on June 3, 2011 for all First Access Club members. Promotion Two themes, avatar items, and a gamerpic pack are available for download for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 systems. The premium theme for the Xbox 360 showcases the inside of Duke Burger during the alien invasion. The avatar items for said system include Duke's outfit, his throne, the Freeze Ray, a Pigcop mask, and a pet Octobrain while the gamerpic pack features "babes, aliens, and the King himself." The official Duke Nukem Forever website hosts the free PlayStation 3 theme, which includes three wallpapers and an icon set. 2K Games launched a website titled "Boob Tube" to promote the game. The website features videos and features to download. On May 19, 2011, a flash game was released via the website titled Duke Nudem where players have to shoot targets against a cpu bot 'woman' of their choice, and if successful will have a part of clothing taken off the girl until she is topless. However if the player loses, they will become naked. Originally set for release in Australia on June 10, 2011, the game was made available for sale a day early on June 9 from all retailers due to street date being broken. First Access Club The first Access Club (FAC) was founded by Gearbox to reward the long-waiting fans with special bonuses. A First-Access-Club-Code can be obtained by preordering the game or buying the ''Game of the Year Edition of Borderlands or Borderlands on Steam (if bought before the club was announced), on the Duke Nukem Forever website. The benefits include access to wallpapers, concept art, artwork, podcasts (which are added often), the theme song, screenshots, the Demo-Version of Duke Nukem Forever and the first DLC "Dukes Big Package" for free. E-mails were sent asking members to "please help Gearbox obtain the most accurate up to date information for your First Access profile." Members were then prompted to choose their preferred platform of choice for the Duke Nukem Forever demo by May 15, 2011. It then stated that "users that currently live in a territory where the demo may not be supported on console will automatically be defaulted to the PC Steam option." Gearbox sent a second e-mail to First Access Members in conjunction with a video showing that the Duke Nukem Forever demo was released on June 3, 2011 Demo Version The Demo-Version features the Two levels that were already seen on the PAX-Demo. Available Versions/Boxes The following Versions are Available: Standard Version This Version is international available in the most places as digital download and as boxed product. "Balls Of Steel" Edition A special limited Collector's Edition will be available upon release called "Balls of Steel Edition" for all platforms. This version will include a five-inch bust of Duke Nukem, a 100-page hardcover artbook following the development of the game, postcards, sticker, a comic book, playing cards, dice, poker chips and foldable papercraft, and with every item being marked with the Duke Nukem Forever logo. King-Edition Another edition called the "King Edition" was made available exclusively for pre-order from EB Games in Australia and New Zealand. It comes with bonus Ego Boost DLC, Duke Playing Cards and Duke Bubblegum. Maps Demo00=Duke Lives Demo01=Damn! It's Late... Demo04B=The Lady Killer Demo05=Vegas in Ruin Map00=Duke Lives Map01=Damn! It's Late... Map02=The Duke Cave Map03=Mothership Battle Map04=The Lady Killer Map04B=The Lady Killer: Part 2 Map04C=The Lady Killer: Part 3 Map05=Vegas in Ruin Map06=The Duke Dome Map06B=The Duke Dome: Part 2 Map07=The Hive Map07B=The Hive: Part 2 Map08=Queen Bitch Map09=Duke Nukem's Titty City Map10=Crash Course Map11=The Duke Burger Map11B=The Duke Burger: Part 2 Map11C=The Duke Burger: Part 3 Map12=The Mighty Foot Map12B=The Mighty Foot: Part 2 Map13=Ghost Town Map14=Highway Battle Map14B=Highway Battle: Part 2 Map15=Dam Top Map16=The Shrunk Machine Map16B=The Shrunk Machine: Part 2 Map17=The Forkstop Map17B=The Forkstop: Part 2 Map18=Generator Room Map19=Underground Map19B=Underground: Part 2 Map20=The Clarifier Map20B=The Clarifier: Part 2 Map21=Blowin' the Dam Map21B=Blowin' the Dam: Part 2 Map22=Final Battle Map23=Press Conference Map_MyDigs=My Digs Map_Changeroom=Change Room Multiplayer Maps DM-Morningwood DM-HooverDamned DM-BuckeyeBurger DM-VegasRuins DM-Hive DM-Industrial DM-Casino DM-Construction DM-Construction DM-HighwayNoon DM-Hollywood DM-Rooftops Steam-Achievements Enemies * '''Assault Trooper * [[Assault Captain (DNF)|'Assault Captain']] * Assault Enforcer * Assault Commander * Pig Cop (Just Pig by some) * Octabrain * Octababy * Protector Drone (unconfirmed) * Sentry Drone (unconfirmed) * Pregnator * AttackShip * DropShip * Rat (Seen in the "Shrinkage" trailer) * Tentacle Bosses *'Cycloid Emperor' *'Mothership' *'Alien Queen' *'Energy Leech' *'Battlelord' *'Octaking' Weapons * Melee (Fists, buttstroking with weapon, if performing an execution, you can deliver an upper cut or a Mighty Boot kick) * [[Pistol (DNF)|'Pistol']] * [[Shotgun (DNF)|'Shotgun']] * [[Ripper (DNF)|'Ripper']] (Chaingun Cannon) * [[Devastator (DNF)|'Devastator']] * Shrink Ray * RPG * [[Pipebomb (DNF)|'Pipebomb']] * [[Laser Tripbomb (DNF)|'Laser Tripbomb']] * [[Freeze Ray|'Freeze Ray']] (Freezethrower) * Railgun (Sniper Railgun) * Enforcer Gun * AT Laser * AT Captain Laser * Turd (seen in Feces trailer) * Octabrain Launcher * Derringer (Capture the Babe Only) Items * Beer (makes Duke tougher, but blurs his vision) *'Steroids '(makes Duke stronger/faster, but prevents player from using weapons) *'Jetpack' (multiplayer only) *'Holoduke '(Makes Duke invisible while the Holoduke attacks the enemy) *'Dukevision '(Allows Duke to see in dark areas) Other Information Development Development History Intended to be groundbreaking, Duke Nukem Forever has become infamous in the video games industry and become synonymous with vaporware due to its severely-protracted development schedule; the game has been in development since 1997. Originally in development under 3D Realms, director George Broussard, one of the creators of the original Duke Nukem game, first announced the title's development in April 1997, and various promotional information for the game was released between 1997 and 2008. After repeatedly announcing and deferring release dates, 3D Realms announced in 2001 that it would be released simply "when it's done". In May 2009, 3D Realms was downsized for financial reasons, resulting in the loss of the game's development team. Statements by the company indicated that the project was due to go gold soon with pictures of final development. Take-Two Interactive, which owns the publishing rights to the game, filed a lawsuit in 2009 against 3D Realms over their failure to finish development. 3D Realms retorted that Take-Two's legal interest in the game is limited to their publishing right. The case was settled with prejudice and details undisclosed in May 2010. On September 3, 2010, after 13 years, Duke Nukem Forever was officially reported by 2K Games to be in development at Gearbox Software. It was originally confirmed to be released on May 3, 2011 in North America, with a worldwide release following on May 6, 2011. This has however been delayed by a month to June 10 internationally with a North American release on June 14. On May 24, 2011, it was announced that Duke Nukem Forever finally went gold after 14 years. After going gold the launch trailer for Duke Nukem Forever was released on June 2, 2011. This is the build information for the Demo version of the DNF engine: BuildNumber=3 BuildTag=Buckeye.3--2011.06.01.17.48.50 SynchronizedToChangelist=477751 RequestedBy=mcarlson This is the build information for the Retail version of the DNF engine: BuildNumber=13 BuildTag=Buckeye.13--2011.06.07.17.45.10 SynchronizedToChangelist=479332 RequestedBy=dleslie Old Builds Below are sections pertaining to the older builds of Duke Nukem Forever. thumb|left|500px 500px|left 500px 500px 500px Press coverage Wired News has awarded Duke Nukem Forever its Vaporware Award several times. It placed second in June 2000 and topped the list in 2001 and 2002. Wired created the Vaporware Lifetime Achievement Award exclusively for DNF and awarded it in 2003. George Broussard accepted the award, simply stating, "We're undeniably late and we know it." In 2004, the game did not make the top 10; Wired editors said that they had given DNF the Lifetime Achievement Award to get it off of the list. However, upon readers' demands, Wired changed its mind, and DNF won first place in 2005, 2006, and 2007. In 2008, Wired staff officially considered removing DNF from their annual list, citing that "even the best jokes get old eventually", only to reconsider upon viewing the handheld camera footage of the game in The Jace Hall Show, awarding the game with first place once again. In 2009, Wired published Wired News' Vaporware Awards 2009: Duke Nukem Forever was excluded from consideration on the grounds that the project was finally dead. Duke made a comeback with an unprecedented 11th place award on Wired's 2010 Vaporware list. Duke Nukem Forever has drawn a number of jokes related to its development timeline. The video gaming media and public in general have routinely suggested several names in place of Forever, calling it "Never", "(Taking) Forever", "Whenever", "ForNever", "Neverever", and "If Ever". The game has also been ridiculed as Duke Nukem: Forever In Development, "Either this is the longest game ever in production or an elaborate in-joke at the expense of the industry". When the GameSpy editors compiled a list of the "Top 25 Dumbest Moments in Gaming History" in June 2003, Duke Nukem Forever placed #18. Jason Hall, host of The Jace Hall Show, featured Duke Nukem Forever in the show's premiere episode on June 4, 2008 and described his hands-on play experience with the game as "perfect", ending the segment with "I saw it. They have been working. It's not a myth. You're going to be pleased." In a subsequent interview with 1UP.com, he described the game as "amazing" with the summation, "This might be the only game in history worth waiting 12 years for, perhaps longer.... It was good." Reception Duke Nukem Forever has received mixed reviews from critics. Aggregating review websites GameRankings and Metacritic gave the PC version 60.00% and 76/100,the PlayStation 3 version 59.50% and 65/100 and the Xbox 360 version 43.00% and 50/100. Eurogamer gave it 3/10 noting that "your time and money would be better spent reliving Nukem's iconic past than bearing witness to this gruesomely mangled resurrection." IGN gave the Xbox 360 version 5.5, saying, "It's a muddled, hypocritical exercise in irritation with solid shooting mechanics and decent encounter design." Australian gaming website PALGN gave the Xbox 360 version 5/10 stating that "Duke Nukem Forever is a miracle. It's also a poor game, saved only by its humour and nostalgic value." Not all critics gave the game a poor score, however. PC Gamer gave the game 80/100, though noting that "years of anticipation will spoil Duke Nukem Forever for some." The mixed reviews are mostly likely because of the high expectations of the game in comparsion to recent 2011 shooters ( Particularily Graphics) and chances are it would have fared better had it been released a couple of years back but due to 3D Realms running into difficulties the release was delayed by at least a few years. Category:Games Category:Duke Nukem Forever